<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>я не играю в переодевание by Walter_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392151">я не играю в переодевание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K'>Walter_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Парик немного кривоват и слегка великоват — но их цель привлечение внимания, а не достоверность.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>я не играю в переодевание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122018">You know I don't play dress up.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean">Angelicasdean</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И как же мне в этом передвигаться вообще, Хозия?</p><p>— По-человечески, Артур. Не вертись! — строго одергивает тот, поправляя краешек парика у него на лбу. Парик немного кривоват и слегка великоват — но их цель привлечение внимания, а не достоверность.</p><p>— В спину впивается, — совершенно по-детски жалуется Артур — а ведь ему уже почти семнадцать. Но мордашка у него все еще мальчишеская, и им это только на руку. С макияжем, конечно, было бы получше — но, когда Бесси подошла к нему с косметикой, Артур буквально выбил у нее из рук, чуть вовсе не отказавшись от всей затеи. Но Датчу удалось найти компромисс.</p><p>— Всего-то на пару часов, Артур, — вздыхает Хозия, поправляя ему замятый рукав. Артур вертится, пытаясь найти удобную позу, и чуть не заезжает ему локтем по лицу. — Послушай, ну не так уж все и плохо, я пробовал однажды.</p><p>— Но не такое! — дерзит Артур и резко отдергивает руку. Раздается звук рвущейся ткани — но никто не придает этому значения. — Колется, чешется и невозможно дышать! — перечисляет он, задирая руки и подтягивая обхватывающий талию корсет под нежной голубой тканью платья.</p><p>Едва ли Артур вписывается в картинку, которую Датч с Хозией собирались из него сделать; он не побрился и вообще слишком крупный для этого наряда, который того и гляди лопнет от малейшего вдоха. Однако ничего не поделаешь — Аннабелль сильно подвернула лодыжку, ни Бесси, ни мисс Гримшоу не подходят на роль, а Датч с Хозией будут заняты самим делом. Так что изображать истеричную мамзель, заблудившуюся в городе и требующую незамедлительно ей помочь, придется бедному-несчастному Артуру.</p><p>Ситуация выходит презабавная, и Хозия уверен, что через пару дней он будет вспоминать об этом с улыбкой — но сейчас происходящее вызывает только раздражение, к тому же время поджимает.</p><p>А ведь они еще даже слова не повторили!</p><p>— Это не самый плохой вариант, и мы не можем все бросить только потому, что ты ведешь себя, как капризное дитя, — полным нетерпения тоном отвечает Хозия, и Артур наконец сдается его требовательным рукам.</p><p>— Ладно, — выдыхает он, когда Хозия проводит ладонями по его плечам, приглаживая оборки.</p><p>— Теперь выпрямись, — указывает Хозия, и Артур старается держать осанку. — Улыбнись, нет, полегче, это ужас какой-то, — машет он рукой, — улыбайся так, будто только что купил новую лошадь.</p><p>— Хорошую? — спрашивает Артур, кокетливо дернув головой, и парик подпрыгивает, драматично покачиваясь. В темном взгляде Артура плещется нечто пугающее.</p><p>Он явно испытывает терпение Хозии — но, к счастью, этого добра у него предостаточно.</p><p>— Да, — коротко бросает тот. — А теперь давай скажи свою речь.</p><p>Артур одаривает его долгим взглядом, а потом закатывает глаза, приподнимает плечи и принимает чрезвычайно трагичный и беспомощный вид:</p><p>— О, сэр! Кажется, я страшно, ужасно заблудилась! — Его голос издевательски взвивается вверх, а затянутая в перчатку ладонь прижимается прямо к сердцу, — мой никудышный престарелый гадкий муженек оставил меня здесь совсем одну! — Артур прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, театрально качнувшись назад, и переводит на Хозию нечитаемый взгляд: — Мне совершенно некуда податься, о благородный сэр! Молю, скажите, куда же мне обратиться? — Он упирается ладонью в бедро и скептично приподнимает на Хозию бровь: — Удовлетворены, мистер Мэтьюз? — спрашивает он все тем же противным тонким голоском.</p><p>— ...сойдет, — отвечает Хозия. Нет повода для беспокойства — он знает, что Артур не станет специально путать им карты, — но, черт побери, иногда он просто невыносим. — Оружие при тебе?</p><p>— И нож, — кивнув, уже нормальным голосом отвечает Артур, если не сказать — мямлит. — Правда, тогда придется задрать юбки — элемент неожиданности, как-никак, — слегка озадаченно шутит он и шебуршит юбкой, делая осторожные шаги.</p><p>О каблуках не шло и речи, беря во внимание, во-первых, размер его ног, не влезавших ни в одни имевшиеся туфли, во-вторых, то, как Артура перекосило от самой идеи. Так что подо всеми кружевами на его ногах красуются его обычные сапоги, а над коленом на всякий случай подвязано оружие.</p><p>Наконец, когда все готово, Артур неуверенным шагом выходит из палатки. Должно быть, ему непривычно ощущение того, как платье обхватывает тело и корсет стягивает грудь. Датч уже ждет. На нем костюм-тройка, почти такой же, как и на Хозии — с разницей лишь в жилетках.</p><p>Когда Артур подходит ближе, Датч расплывается в улыбке и, смеясь, машет ему:</p><p>— А вот и ты, Марта, дорогуша, выглядишь превосходно! — Он игриво подмигивает, и Артур сердито хмурится в ответ. И, заметив своего мустанга Голиафа, в замешательстве переводит взгляд на свой наряд:</p><p>— И как мне теперь на лошади скакать?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>